Toujours
by EmmAngel240
Summary: Situation : Cette songfic se situe après le combat de rue qui a eu lieu à Monday Night Raw le 29 Août 2005. Matt Hardy & Adam Copeland sont évacués de l'arena en civières...


**Fandom** : _Wwe Universe_

**Pairing **: _Matt Hardy/Lita (Amy Dumas)_

**Raiting **: _G_

**Disclamer **: _Je ne connais ni Matt Hardy, ni Amy Dumas, ni Adam Copeland. Par conséquent, je ne prétend pas raconter leurs vies. J'ai écrit cette songfic pour le fun. Je n'en tire aucun profit.  
_

* * *

**Toujours**

**Songfic** «** Always **» **by Saliva**

Matthew fixait d'un regard vide le plafond de sa chambre d'hôpital. La peinture blanche qui recouvrait ce dernier commençait par endroit à ce fissurer. Tout comme ses rêves brisés...

**J'entends une voix dire : Ne sois pas si aveugle**

**Elle me raconte toutes ces choses**

**Que tu cacherais probablement**

**Suis-je ton seul et unique désir ?**

**Suis-je la raison pour laquelle tu respires ?**

**Où suis-je la raison pour laquelle tu pleures ?**

Etendu sur son lit, il lui semblait encore entendre les échos de son nom scandé par la foule «**Hardy, Hardy, Hardy...**» Et il réalisait à présent que le titanesque combat qu'il avait livré la veille au soir contre son pire ennemi relevait de la folie. Oui...Force est de reconnaître qu'il avait complètement perdu le contrôle. Pourtant, il ne regrettait rien. Non...Il n'éprouvait pas l'ombre d'un seul remord. Parce-qu'il savait au plus profond de son coeur meurtri qu'il pourrait reproduire sans la moindre hésitation ce geste qui en d'autres circonstances auraient pu lui coûter bien plus cher que sa carrière. Renaître de ses cendres, puis vaillamment poursuivre sa route. C'était désormais tout ce qui lui importait... Après tout, sa devise n'était-elle pas ***Matt Hardy ne mourra pas ***...D'ici quelques semaines, il aurait l'ultime opportunité de montrer au monde entier que l'ignoble trahison dont-il avait été victime ne resterait pas impunie. Unforgiven serait pour lui le Pay-per-view de la dernière chance. Il lui faudrait vaille que vaille vaincre cet amour qui continuait contre toute logique de le dévorer et définitivement briser ce que les hautes instances de la fédération se plaisait à cruellement nommer : Le triangle amoureux... Matt Hardy, Amy Dumas...Lita & Adam Copeland...Edge.

**Toujours, toujours, toujours**

**Toujours, toujours, toujours**

**Je ne peux simplement pas vivre sans toi**

Une légère caresse vint tendrement l'extirper de ses douloureuses méditations. Et l'espace d'un court instant, il s'imagina que c'était elle...Cette femme qui en un battement de cils lui avait laissé entrevoir les plaines verdoyantes qui jalonnaient le paradis avant de perfidement entrebâiller les portes de l'enfer. Mais il ne s'agissait que de Jeffrey...Son cadet...Qui lui souriait. Son visage lui rappelait tellement de choses qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir oublier. En premier lieu, la Team Xtreme... Amy et sa chevelure rougeoyante. La douceur de ses lèvres, de ses caresses...La candeur de ses éclats de rire. En second lieu, le baiser...Celui qu'il lui avait pris après son match contre Dean Malenko à Monday Night Raw, le 19 Février 2001. Il se souvenait être monté sur le ring pour lui porter assistance. D'avoir brutalement assommé son pauvre adversaire avec une chaise et d'avoir attendu la fin du décompte pour l'attirer contre lui. Ce soir là, ils avaient ainsi officialisé leur relation devant les caméras. Le baiser...Celui qu'elle lui avait rendu en lui courant après et en s'agrippant à son cou.

**Je t'aime, je te hais**

**Je ne peux pas vivre à proximité de toi**

**Je te respire, je te goûte**

**Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi**

**Je ne peux juste plus supporter**

**Cette vie solitaire**

**Je devine que je suis à la porte**

**Et que maintenant c'est fini avec toi**

Les mois s'étaient ainsi écoulés. Puis les années...Les plus belles de toute son existence. Jusqu'à cette heure fatidique où tout avait tragiquement basculé. Grièvement blessé, il s'était vu contraint de prendre ses distances avec l'univers du catch. Et comme si le fait de devoir rester à la maison ne suffisait pas à sa peine, il avait en plus de cela fallu qu'Adam choisisse ce moment précis pour sortir de sa réserve et bassement séduire sa compagne. Il se souvenait clairement de cette fameuse nuit au cours de laquelle l'obscurité avait soudainement pris le pas sur la lumière qui animait son âme. Il ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil, et il s'était rendu à la cuisine afin de se servir un verre d'eau. La lune brillait au travers de la grande baie vitrée et le téléphone d'Amy s'était mis à vibrer. Et de nature curieuse, il avait tout naturellement consulté sa messagerie...Il s'agissait de lui...Ce félon qui se prétendait être son meilleur ami...Jamais il ne pourrait oublier le contenu de ce maudit message. Fou de rage, il avait fébrilement rejoint leur chambre, soulevé les couvertures et ordonné à l'objet de tous ses désirs d'immédiatement quitter les lieux. Il ne voulait plus la voir, plus l'entendre...Il ne pensait pas avoir mérité pareil châtiment...La mort aurait sans nul doute était bien plus douce.

**J'ai l'impression que tu ne veux pas que je sois près de toi**

**Je devine que j'emballerai toutes mes affaires**

**Je devine que je te verrai aux alentours**

**A l'intérieur, je ravale tout jusqu'à présent**

**Comme je claque ta porte **

**Tout ce que je peux entendre est le bruit de...**

Sous l'impulsion de la colère qui l'aveuglait, il avait alors dévoilé sur twitter les tenants et les aboutissants de cette sordide histoire. Il souffrait le martyre et il voulait que les deux nouvelles superstars qui occupaient le haut de l'affiche paient d'une façon où d'une autre leur écoeurante trahison. Edge & Lita...Et comme il s'y attendait, la sentence ne s'était pas faite attendre. Vince McMahon, le président, co-fondateur et actionnaire majoritaire de la World Wresling Entertainment, l'avait sans sommation aucune remercier. Non content de voir tous ses espoirs de fonder une famille et d'avoir des enfants réduit à néant, voilà qu'il perdait de surcroît son emploi...Au prix d'un effort surhumain, il parvint à se redresser pour s'assoir. Une infirmière venait de lui apporter son plateau repas et même s'il n'avait pas vraiment faim, il se devait de faire un effort pour ne pas inquiéter plus que de raison son petit frère «**Matt, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? Tu n'étais pas obligé d'aller aussi loin...Tu aurais pu te contenter de le pousser.**» Un timide sourire vint sublimer la morosité de ses traits. Décidément, Jeff avait un étrange sens de la répartie...Bien sûr qu'il devait aller au bout de cette bataille. Il ne se faisait plus aucune illusion et il savait pertinemment que si on l'avait réintégré au roster ce n'était certainement pas pour l'honneur et la gloire. Mais pour assurer le spectacle et faire grimper les audiences...Et ce, à ses risques et périls. Sans tenir compte des doutes et des craintes qui l'assaillaient...Sans tenir compte de la souffrance qui l'étreignait.

**Toujours, toujours, toujours**

**Toujours, toujours, toujours**

**Je ne peux simplement pas vivre sans toi**

Toutefois, le plus difficile pour lui n'avait pas été de sciemment tomber de la rampe d'entrée pour terminer le match au beau milieu des câbles électriques, où encore de quitter le ring en sang lors du Summerslam, mais bel et bien de devoir prendre part à cette misérable mascarade qui le mettait aux abois. Seconde après seconde, il se sentait dangereusement sombrer dans les affres de la vengeance.

Et cela l'effrayait au plus haut point. Des larmes...Il ne voulait pas pleurer. Pas devant sa famille...Mais il était déjà trop tard. Avant qu'il ne puisse esquisser le moindre mouvement pour venir essuyer du revers de sa manche les perles salées qui roulaient le long de ses joues empourprées, des bras rassurant étaient chaleureusement venu entourer son corps tremblant. Voir Amy s'émanciper de jour en jour lui devenait insupportable. Plus belle, plus forte...La chrysalide qui au fil de ses errances se métamorphosait en papillon...Le goût de peau...Son parfum...Comment allait-il pouvoir survivre sans elle ? Cette moitié d'âme qui faisait de lui un homme complet.

**Je t'aime, je te hais**

**Je ne peux pas vivre à proximité de toi**

**Je te respire, je te goûte**

**Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi**

**Je ne peux juste plus supporter **

**Cette vie solitaire**

**Je devine que je suis à la porte**

**Et que maintenant c'est fini avec toi**

**Je t'aime, je te hais**

**Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi**

**J'ai laissé ma tête autour de ton coeur**

**Pourquoi déchirerais tu mon monde ?**

**Toujours, toujours, toujours, toujours**

Complètement dévasté par le tsunami d'émotions exacerbées qui chemin faisant avait fini par le submerger, il ne trouva plus d'autre solutions à son chagrin, que de le dissimuler au creux de ce cou dont l'odeur avait toujours eu depuis l'enfance l'étrange vertu de l'apaiser. Les doigts crispés sur le pull-over noir de Jeffrey, il sanglotait à présent sans la moindre retenue contre lui. Sa vie n'était plus qu'une terre aride brûlée par le feu des projecteurs. Condamné à errer dans ce désert stérile dépourvu de toutes oasis, il ne parvenait plus à faire la distinction entre les vestiges de son passé et les mirages de ce futur qu'il redoutait. Il était perdu...A tel point qu'il se faisait parfois le terrifiant effet d'un spectre pris au piège entre deux rives destinées à ne jamais se rencontrer. Même le pâle reflet que son miroir s'obstinait à lui renvoyer semblait peu à peu ce fondre dans les méandres de cette absence qui le happait...le consumait...Le détruisait. Incapable d'affronter les nouveaux horizons qui se dessinaient à l'aube de ses lendemains sans promesses, il envisagea alors de rentrer chez lui en Caroline du Nord pour s'y terrer. Là-bas, plus rien ne pourrait l'atteindre...C'est tout du moins ce qu'il voulait s'imaginer. Car au fond, il savait bien que le fait de se cacher derrière les murs de sa jolie maison ne suffirait pas à faire taire les commérage.

**Je vois le sang partout sur tes mains**

**Est-ce que ça te fait te sentir plus comme un homme ?**

**Tout cela était-il seulement une partie de ton plan ?**

**Le pistolet tremble dans mes mains**

**Et tout ce que j'entends est le bruit...**

Des bruits de pas l'extirpèrent brusquement de sa torpeur. Amy...Elle se trouvait là, sur le palier. Que lui voulait-elle ? Elle d'habitude si distante, si hautaine...Qui se présentait à lui avec un bouquet de roses blanches...**Je t'aime, je te hais. Je ne peux pas vivre à proximité de toi**...Venait-elle contempler son oeuvre ! Lui faire des reproches...Où simplement lui porter le coup de grâce...**Je te respire, je te goûte. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi**...Foudroyé par cette terrifiante prise de conscience, ses pupilles ombragé de mille et une désillusions n'eurent alors plus d'autre choix que de se défaire de celles de Jeffrey pour affronter les yeux couleur émeraude qui le couvaient. Il aurait voulu disparaître de la surface de la terre, mais hélas, il ne pouvait pas...**Je ne peux juste plus supporter cette vie solitaire**...En perte de repère, il se rallongea. Le dos ainsi tourné, il pu enfouir son nez dans son oreiller et ramener les draps sur sa tête. Puéril...Ce fut le premier terme qui lui vint à l'esprit...Oui, il devait avoir l'air puéril...**Je devine que je suis à la porte. Et que maintenant c'est fini avec toi**...Mais peut lui importait. Il ne souhaitait rien de plus que d'avoir la paix...De pouvoir se reposer...Et tant pis s'il devait pour cela se montrer odieux «**Sors de ma chambre ! Va le rejoindre...C'est lui que tu aimes. Pas moi...**» Pour parfaire sa pathétique panoplie d'amant blessé, sa voix lui fit l'ultime affront de venir se perdre dans un sanglot. C'est alors que l'impensable se produisit. Assise tout contre lui, il sentit les doigts de son amour perdu se glisser dans sa chevelure brune. Puis, sans vraiment savoir ni pourquoi ni comment, celle-ci l'obligea à se retourner pour lui faire face...Son souffle...Sa bouche...Il devait délirer...Un gémissement de surprise passa la barrière de ses lèvres lorsque sa langue vint délicatement s'entortiller autour de la sienne... Complètement éperdu, son torse se soulevait désormais au même rythme que sa respiration saccadée...Et il lui fallu un certain temps pour réaliser que ce baiser signifiait beaucoup plus pour eux qu'un simple adieu.

**Je t'aime, je te hais**

**Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi**

**Je t'aime, je te hais**

**Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi**

**Je ne peux juste plus supporter**

**Cette vie solitaire**

**Je gratte moi même le sol**

**Et maintenant c'est fini avec toi**

Amy ne le détestait pas. Bien au contraire...Faute de sauver leur amour, la jeune femme lui offrait avec ce baiser l'inestimable opportunité d'au moins sauver ce qu'il restait de leur amitié. Aussi fragile fut-elle...Un léger soupire vint bruyamment rompre la lourdeur du silence qui emplissait l'espace. A l'aide de son index, Jeffrey s'appliquait à repousser les mèches rebelles qui barraient son front «**Tu vois...Finalement, tout n'est pas aussi sombre que tu le pensais...Ca va aller. Je te le promet **» Peut-être...Peut-être pas...Seul l'avenir le lui dirait. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce baiser avait éveillé en lui l'irrépressible besoin d'aller de l'avant...Au bout de lui même...De renier les origines de son mal être afin de se réinventer...**Toujours, toujours, toujours**...Bercé par les prémices de ce destin qui lui racontait la beauté des jours d'été qui se préparaient, il finit par s'endormir...Remporter Unforgiven...Quitter Monday Night Raw pour rejoindre l'écurie bleu...Tout recommencer «**Hardy, Hardy, Hardy...**»

**Fin**

* * *

Une petite review^^Merci.**  
**


End file.
